creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Oryx
'' Oryx'' is a genus consisting of four large antelope species. Three of them are native to arid parts of Africa, and the fourth to the Arabian Peninsula. Their fur is pale with contrasting dark markings in the face and on the legs, and their long horns are almost straight. The exception is the scimitar oryx, which lacks dark markings on the legs, only has faint dark markings on the head, has an ochre neck, and horns that are clearly decurved. The Arabian oryx was only saved from extinction through a captive breeding program and reintroduction to the wild. The scimitar oryx, which is now listed as Extinct in the Wild, also relies on a captive breeding program for its survival. Small populations of several oryx species, such as the Scimitar Oryx, exist in Texas and New Mexico (USA) in wild game ranches. Gemsboks were released at the White Sands Missile Range and have become an invasive species of concern at the adjacent White Sands National Monument. Etymology The term "oryx" comes from the Greek word Ὂρυξ, óryx, for a type of antelope. The Greek plural form is óryges, although oryxes has been established in English. Herodotus mentions a type of gazelle in Libya called "Orus", probably related to the verb ¨oruttoo" or "orussoo", meaning "to dig". White oryxes are known to dig holes in the sand for the sake of coolness. Species Arabian Oryx The Arabian oryx, the smallest species, became extinct in the wild in 1972 from the Arabian Peninsula. It was reintroduced in 1982 in Oman, but poaching has reduced their numbers there. One of the largest populations of Arabian oryx exists on Sir Bani Yas Island in the United Arab Emirates. Additional populations have been reintroduced in Qatar, Bahrain, Israel, Jordan and Saudi Arabia. As of 2011, the total wild population is over 1000, and 6000–7000 are being held in captivity. In 2011, the IUCN downgraded its threat category from Extinct in the Wild to Vulnerable, the first species to have changed back this way. Scimitar Oryx The scimitar oryx, also called scimitar-horned oryx (Oryx dammah), of North Africa, is now listed as possibly extinct in the wild. However, unconfirmed surviving populations have been reported in central Niger and Chad, and a semiwild population currently inhabiting a fenced nature reserve in Tunisia is being expanded for reintroduction to the wild in that country. Several thousand are held in captivity around the world. East African Oryx and Gemsbok The East African oryx (Oryx beisa) inhabits eastern Africa, and the closely related gemsbok (Oryx gazella) inhabits southern Africa. Neither is threatened, though the former is considered Near Threatened by the IUCN. The gemsbok is monotypic, and the East African oryx has two subspecies; East African oryx "proper" (O. b. beisa) and the fringe-eared oryx (O. b. callotis). In the past, both were considered subspecies of the gemsbok. Between 1969 and 1977, the New Mexico Department of Game and Fish intentionally released 93 gemsbok into its state's White Sands Missile Range, and that population is now estimated between 3,000 and 6,000 animals. Within the state of New Mexico, oryxes are classified as "big game" and can be harvested with the proper license, but the quality of the hunt may be affected by military regulation of the missile range. Ecology All Oryx species prefer near-desert conditions and can survive without water for long periods. They live in herds of up to 600 animals. Newborn calves are able to run with the herd immediately after birth. Both males and females possess permanent horns. The horns are narrow, and straight except in the scimitar oryx, where they curve backwards like a scimitar. The horns are lethal — the oryx has been known to kill lions with them, and oryxes are thus sometimes called the sabre antelope (not to be confused with the sable antelope). The horns also make the animals a prized game trophy, which has led to the near-extinction of the two northern species. Gallery arabian-oryx.jpg|Arabian Oryx DSCN1462.JPG|Scimitar Oryx at Disney's Animal Kingdom Beisa_Oryx,_Samburu_NR,_Kenya.jpg|East African Oryx grazing in Samburu National Reserve, Kenya. Spiessbock-Etosha-01.jpg|Herd of Gemsbok duelling-gemsbok-21280551.jpg|Oryxs Fighting kalahari-desert.jpg|Oryx with Young 1407759443161Oryx.jpg|Oryx male chasing off challenger 3453F0E700000578-0-image-a-19_1463561881879.jpg|Oryx with Disfigured Horns apr2017_h03_phenom.jpg|Herd of Scimitar Oryx oryx_scimitar_calf.jpg|Scimitar Oryx with Calf oryx_family_by_oolp.jpg|Scimitar Oryx Family gettyimages-513175648.jpg arabian-oryx-105-kru.jpg|Arabian Oryx in Snow x718055.jpg.pagespeed.ic.M1N0Ir_4l1.jpg fringe-eared-oryx-shoulder-mount-for-sale-_14558-for-sale-at-the-taxidermy-store.jpg|East African Oryx Head c_mg_1064_0.jpg|Oryx Laying Down Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Antelope Category:African-Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Khumba Animals